Le pardon de la tigresse
by dmarti17
Summary: Lisana, jalouse, réussit à faire partir Lucy de la guilde. Cette dernière sera-t-elle capable de pardonner ses anciens amis ?
1. Chapter 1

Two-Shot : Le pardon de la tigresse

Partie 1 : Sabertooth

* * *

Lisana était revenu sur Earthland depuis deux jours, et elle prenait enfin connaissance de tout ce qui avait changé. Absente pendant 8 ans, Lisana avait été transporté dans un autre monde, Edolas. Une seule chose lui faisait mal au coeur : une nouvelle avait totalement pris sa place. Lucy Heartfilia était la meilleure amie de Lévy, chose qu'elle était. Lucy s'asseyait à sa place au bar. Lucy formait une équipe avec Natsu, Grey et Erza, ses plus proches amis. Et surtout, Lucy monopolisait Happy et Natsu. Lisana se sentait mise à l'écart. Pourtant, Lucy l'invitait toujours à la suivre, voulant qu'elle s'intègre au plus vite. Le fait que Lucy lui prenne sa place et lui vienne en aide, Lisana ne pouvait le tolérer. Elle allait agir, et reléguer cette Lucy au second plan. Personne ne s'en rendrait compte, trop accaparé par elle. Avec un mauvais sourire, Lisana commença son retour.

Lucy était triste, lasse. Depuis le retour de Lisana, elle était laissée sur le coté. Bon, il est normal que ses amis veuillent rattraper le temps perdu, mais quand même ... Personne ne lui avait adressé la parole depuis maintenant 2 semaines ! Lucy, en entendant un fou rire général, sortit de la guilde en vitesse.

Happy était heureux. Lisana était revenu. Mais quelque chose lui manquait, un mal aise lui taraudait le coeur. N'y pensant pas trop, il écouta Natsu et Lisana bavarder en arrivant chez Natsu.

\- Dis Natsu, je peux dormir chez toi cette nuit ? demanda Lisana

\- Bien sur, mais pourquoi ?

\- Mira-nee et Eflman sont en mission, alors je ne veux pas me retrouver seule.

\- Je comprends, bienvenu chez moi, dis Natsu en ouvrant la porte de chez lui

\- Ouah ! C'est bien rangé et propre ! Je suis étonnée !

\- Aye ! C'est Lucy qui fait le ménage une fois par semaine, même si elle croit qu'on ne le sait pas, expliqua Happy

\- Encore elle ?! C'est décidé ! Je viendrai faire le ménage tous les jours à partir d'aujourd'hui !

En parlant de Lucy, Happy eu mal au coeur. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, elle devait se sentir seule ! Honteux d'avoir ainsi oublié son amie, Happy voulu se rattraper de suite.

\- Natsu ... Je veux voir Lucy, dit Happy

\- Je sais, mais Lisana reste dormir à la maison ce soir, alors attends demain !

\- NON ! Je dois la voir maintenant ! Je vais dormir chez elle !

\- Si tu veux, répondit Natsu

Happy partit à toute vitesse. Pourquoi avait-il laissé son amie seule ? Il se promit de se faire pardonner auprès de Lucy.

\- Oï Natsu, tu laisses Happy partir sans toi ? demanda Lisana, énervée

\- Oui. Il va chez Lucy.

\- Et tu le laisse faire ?

\- Bah oui. Tout ira bien puisque Lucy va s'occuper de lui. T'es bizarre Lisana !

Lisana fulminait. Depuis quand Natsu faisait assez confiance à quelqu'un pour laisser Happy partir loin de lui ? Même elle n'avait jamais eu ce privilège !

Pendant que Lisana parlait avec Natsu, Happy arrivait chez Lucy. Il décida pour une fois d'entrer par la porte, mais elle était fermée. Pas le choix, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, elle aussi fermée. Alors qu'il allait toquer, il se figea. Lucy était assise par terre, dans le noir, en train de pleurer.

\- LUCY ! Ouvre-moi, c'est Happy ! LUCY !

Happy vit Lucy se raidir, et le regarder. Son regard était peint d'une extrême tristesse et d'une profonde douleur. Il espérait qu'il n'était en rien dans ses larmes. Lucy se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre, mais elle ne l'ouvrit pas.

\- Happy, va-t-en ! Va rejoindre Natsu !

\- Non, je veux rester avec toi ... En plus tu pleures ...

\- Non. Happy ... Je vais bien, j'ai besoin de rester un peu seule. Je voudrai que tu sois gentil et que tu retournes auprès de Natsu, il va s'inquiéter si tu le laisses seul trop longtemps. Par contre, promets-moi de ne pas lui dire que tu m'as vu pleurer. Je peux te faire confiance ?

\- Aye ! Je te le promets mais j'aime pas ça.

\- Je sais ... On se voit demain à la guilde Happy, merci ...

Happy vit Lucy fermer ses rideaux. Mais, que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi sa douce et joyeuse Lucy pleurait seule dans le noir ? Happy avait très mal au coeur. Il était obligé de rentrer chez lui, mais il n'en avait pas envie. Avec résignation, il se dirigea chez lui, pensant à une excuse pour ne pas dire ce qui s'était passé.

\- Yo ! dit Happy en rentrant

\- 'Lut ! T'es pas resté chez Lucy ? demanda Natsu surpris

\- Non. Elle fait une soirée fille avec Lévy, et elle m'a dit qu'étant un garçon je ne pouvais pas rester.

\- Je vois. Demain elle t'offrira surement un gros poisson.

\- Aye !

\- Non mais tu dis rien Natsu ? Cette Lucy a mis Happy à la porte ! Il aurait pu arriver quelque chose ! Quelle inconsciente ! Viens Happy, je vais te réconforter moi, dit avec humeur Lisana

\- Non. Je suis fatigué, je vais dormir. A demain.

* * *

Le lendemain, Happy se réveilla très tôt et partit à la guilde en laissant un mot pour avertir Natsu. Quand il arriva, il vit Mirajane et Elfman.

\- Bonjour ! Vous n'êtes pas en mission ? demanda Happy

\- En mission ? Non. Tu sais bien que je n'en fait jamais, répondis Mira

\- Un homme n'abandonne pas sa soeur ! cria Elfman

Happy réfléchissait vite. Pourquoi Lisana avait mentit ? Il s'assit à une table en attendant que Lucy arrive. Au bout d'une heure d'attente, n'y tenant plus il décida d'aller la chercher. Alors qu'il sortait, Mirajane l'interpella.

\- Happy ! Si tu cherches Lucy elle est partie en mission.

\- HEIN ? En mission ? Seule ?

\- Oui, moi aussi j'ai été surprise ! Elle grandit notre petite Lucy !

\- Quand est elle partit ?

\- Dans la nuit. Ce matin quand je suis arrivé j'ai trouvé un mot sur le bar expliquant qu'elle avait pris une mission.

\- ...

Happy était très inquiet pour Lucy et il resta toute la matinée dans son coin. Il ne mangea même pas son poisson habituel. Perdu dans ses pensées, il fut surpris quand Lévy vint le voir.

\- Happy, ça ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle

\- Non, mais j'ai promis de pas en parler à Natsu, alors je dirai rien

\- Mais, je ne suis pas Natsu, viens, on va discuter dans un coin pour pas qu'il nous entende, et tu vas m'expliquer ce qui ne va pas

Happy la suivit et lui expliqua en pleurs ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Mon Dieu ... Tu as raison ... J'ai complètement laissé tomber Lucy ...

\- Moi aussi ... J'ai peur qu'elle ne m'aime plus ...

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Happy, quand elle viendra on ira s'excuser et tout reviendra à la normale !

\- Mais, elle est partit en mission ...

\- SEULE ?! hurla Lévy

\- Chuuuut ! Oui, je m'inquiète beaucoup pour elle

\- Viens, on va voir quelle mission elle a prise.

Il suivit Lévy vers le tableau des missions.

\- Dis moi Mira, quelle mission a pris Lucy ? demanda Lévy

\- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas te le dire.

\- Mais, je suis curieuse. C'est tellement rare qu'elle parte seule.

\- Tu as raison. Bon, je vais faire une exception. D'après son mot, elle a pris une mission assez simple. Elle doit arrêter un groupe de mages qui ravage un village. Elle sera vite de retour.

\- Merci Mira !

Happy se fit tirer par Lévy dans un coin. Il était plus qu'inquiet maintenant. Pourquoi Lucy était partie seule ?

\- J'espère que tout va bien se passer, dit doucement la mage

\- Oui ... Surtout que la dernière fois qu'elle est partie seule elle a failli se faire tuer ...

\- Mais c'est une mission assez simple là

\- La dernière fois aussi, mais elle s'est retrouvée au final traquée par une guilde noire ...

\- Tu as raison. Mais Lucy est forte, elle saura se défendre. Arrêtes de pleurer et de t'inquiéter Happy, le rassura-t-elle

\- Mais j'ai peur ... Je veux pas que Lucy meure ...

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! J'ai une idée, on va demander de l'aide à Gajeel, viens.

Happy et Lévy cherchèrent Gajeel et le rejoignirent. Ils lui demandèrent d'aller aider Lucy.

\- Pourquoi vous ne demandez pas à Natsu ? demanda Gajeel

\- Euh ...

\- C'est à cause de cette Lisana hein ?

\- Aye ...

\- Ne faites pas ces têtes, je vais aller l'aider votre Lucy. Aller viens Lily, on y va ! Je vous tiendrai au courant, mais avec moi elle ne risque rien !

Happy regarda Gajeel et Lily partir, et se promit de les remercier quand ils rentreraient.

\- Happy, regarde comme Lisana est devenue forte ! cria Natsu

\- Aye ...

\- Happy, reprends toi sinon il va sentir que quelque chose ne va pas, chuchota Lévy

\- Mais je ne peux pas.

\- J'ai une idée.

Lévy le prit dans ses bras et alla voir Natsu. Elle lui expliqua que ce soir elle invitait Lucy chez elle. Comme hier Happy avait été rejeté, elle l'invitait aussi. Puis, elle partit de la guilde avec Happy pour soit disant préparer leur nuit sans fin.

\- T'es trop forte Lévy ! s'exclama Happy

\- Ouais. Viens, on va manger au restaurant en attendant des nouvelles de Gajeel.

\- Aye !

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Gajeel et Lily suivait Lucy à l'odeur. Quand ils survolèrent un village, ils l'aperçurent.

\- Gajeel regarde ! Elle est là !

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ?

Lucy était en train de se battre contre une bonne centaine de mages. Elle avait invoqué Loke, Virgo et Sagittarius.

\- Depuis quand elle est aussi forte ? demanda Gajeel

\- Je ne savais pas qu'elle pouvait invoquer autant d'esprits. Je suis surpris. Elle est forte, dis Lily

\- Mais pourquoi elle se retrouve dans une telle merde ? Sa mission parlait d'un petit groupe de mage. Or là on dirait bien que c'est toute une guilde !

\- Tu as raison, regarde leur marque. Il s'agit de la guilde noire DeadBody. Lucy a déjà mis au tapis la moitié des mages ...

Ils regardèrent ébahis Lucy se battre. Malgré toute sa force, il restait une bonne cinquantaine de mages. Soudain, ses esprits hurlèrent.

\- Lucy ! Ne fais pas ça !

\- Princesse, fermez ma porte !

\- NON ! Je vais vaincre et récupérer mon amie ! Fermeture porte du Sagittaire ! Ouverture, porte du Gémeaux, Gémini ! On va faire ça ! Préparez vous !

\- Tu n'as plus assez de magie Lucy, ne fais pas ça !

Gajeel et Lily virent deux Lucy lancer une incantation. Quand des météores apparurent, ils reconnurent son Urano Metria. La moitié des mages encore debout furent mit K.O.

\- Lucy, cria Loki, fermes nos portes de suite !

\- Je suis désolée ... Je vous aime ... pour toujours ...

Lucy s'évanouit et ses esprits disparurent. Gajeel et Lily se précipitèrent à son secours. Pendant que Gajeel se battait, Lily vérifia l'état de santé de son amie.

\- Gajeel, il faut qu'on se dépêche ! Sa respiration est faible et saccadée !

\- Facile à dire, on n'envoie pas une vingtaine de mages comme ça au tapis !

\- On n'a pas le choix, je vais t'aider !

En cinq minutes, tous leurs ennemis furent battus. Alors qu'il allait récupérer Lucy, Gajeel vit un homme lui tendre une enveloppe et une clef avant de partir en courant. Surement la récompense. Il regarda la clef d'or dans ses mains et écarquilla les yeux.

\- Gajeel ! On n'a pas beaucoup de temps, je vais vous porter sur la moitié du chemin !

En vitesse, il prit Lucy dans ses bras et Lily fonça à toute vitesse vers Magnolia. A mi-chemin, il les reposa puis partit avertir Lévy et Happy de leur venue.

* * *

Happy était en train de parler avec Lévy dans un café quand il vit Lily.

\- LEVY ! HAPPY !

\- Vous l'avez retrouvé ? demanda la jeune femme

\- Oui, mais elle ne va pas bien ! Il faut trouver Wendy au plus vite !

\- Dis à Gajeel de l'amener chez moi, on vous y attendra avec Wendy ! cria Lévy en partant en courant.

Lily s'exécuta. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Happy écoutait le récit de Gajeel pendant que Wendy soignait Lucy.

\- Elle a invoqué 3 esprits et a lancé l'Urano Metria avant de s'effondrer !

\- Pourquoi elle a fait ça ? Elle aurait pu mourir ... sanglota Happy

\- Mourir ? s'affola Lévy

\- Aye ...

\- Laissez-moi vous expliquer, dis Wendy. Quand un constellationniste épuise sa magie alors que ses esprits sont encore dans ce monde, il meurt. Mais Lucy est consciente de ça, et elle n'a jamais joué avec sa vie comme ça ...

\- Hum. Je crois savoir pourquoi elle a fait ça, déclara Gajeel. La récompense comportait de l'argent et une clef d'or.

\- Une clef d'or ? s'étonna Lévy. C'est impossible, Yukino de Sabertooth a en sa possession toutes les clefs restantes. A moins que ...

\- Ouais, regardez, c'est celle d'Aquarius. Je pensais qu'elle était brisée, mais elle est réapparue apparemment.

\- Je sais que Lucy a été très bouleversée par la perte d'Aquarius, mais cela n'excuse pas le fait qu'elle ait mis sa vie en jeu. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle va bien. Si elle se repose une nuit entière, son réservoir magique sera de nouveau plein et elle ira bien mieux.

\- Wendy, ne sois pas méchante avec Lucy. Elle ne va pas bien, tout le monde l'a mit de coté. Je pense qu'elle a voulu récupérer son amie et qu'elle a tout donné par peur de se retrouver encore une fois seule ... sanglota Happy.

Le groupe passa la nuit à parler, tout en surveillant Lucy.

* * *

Le lendemain, à la guilde. Natsu vit Wendy entrer dans la guilde la mine triste. Elle alla directement dans le bureau du maitre. Deux heures plus tard, elle ressortit.

\- Tu vas bien Wendy ? demanda Natsu

\- Je vais bien moi. Je dois y aller.

\- Abruti ! cria Carla

Une demi-heure plus tard, Gajeel fit la même chose que Wendy et s'enferma avec le maitre. Il ressortit une heure plus tard.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Gajeel ?

\- ...

\- Oï je te parle boite de conserve !

\- Natsu, n'as tu rien oublié ? demanda Lily

Puis, Natsu se retrouva seul. Mais que se passait-il ? Il sentit le maitre le regarder et le dévisagea. La maitre avait un regard désapprobateur, tentant visiblement de lui faire passer un message. Avant qu'il ne puisse aller le voir, Lisana le tira vers elle pour lui montrer son Take Over Sexy. Il oublia tout ce qui venait de se passer.

Le soir, Happy alla à la guilde pour voir le maitre. Alors qu'il sortait de son bureau, Lisana l'interpella.

\- Happy ! Viens avec moi, on rentre.

\- Non. Je vais chez Lucy.

\- Lucy ?! NON ! Pourquoi tu restes avec une fille comme elle ? Elle est inutile, elle ne sert à rien. Tu rentres avec moi !

\- Lucy n'est pas inutile ! Elle m'a protégé de nombreuses fois au péril de sa vie !

\- Si elle a besoin de mettre sa vie en jeu pour te protéger, c'est une moins que rien ! Tu n'as pas besoin d'elle, mais de moi. C'est moi qui t'ai élevé, pas elle ! Je suis bien mieux que cette mage que personne n'aime !

\- Lisana, tu es méchante ... JE TE DETESTE !

Happy partit en vitesse chez son amie. Lisana elle, fulminait de rage. Pourquoi Happy choisissait cette Lucy ? Comment osait-elle lui voler son Happy ? Elle allait lui payer, très cher !

\- Lisana ? Que se passe-t-il ? T'as vu Happy ? demanda Natsu

\- Natsu ... Je me suis disputée avec Happy ... Il est partit chez Lucy ...

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Lisana, demain il s'excusera. S'il ne le fait pas, tu n'auras qu'à le faire ! Viens on rentre !

\- Tu ne vas pas le chercher ? demanda Lisana

\- Non, il est avec Lucy. Elle saura le calmer, pas besoin de s'inquiéter.

\- Tu n'es qu'un idiot, cria-t-elle en le giflant avant de partir en courant

Allons bon, se dit Natsu, que se passe-t-il donc ? Pour se faire pardonner auprès de Lisana, Natsu décida d'aller chercher Happy.

\- HAPPY ! hurla-t-il en bas de chez Lucy

\- Oui ? demanda le concerné en ouvrant la fenêtre

\- Lisana est désolée, rentres avec moi

\- Non ! Lisana est méchante, je reste avec Lucy !

\- Mais enfin ...

\- Rentre seul, je rentrerai pas tant que tu ne verra pas ce que tu as oublié. Je dois te laisser, Lucy sort de la salle de bain.

Dépité, Natsu commença à marcher dans Magnolia en réfléchissant. Quelque chose qu'il a oublié ? Mais quoi donc ?

Happy vit Lucy s'accroupir en face de lui.

\- C'était Natsu ? demand-t-elle

\- Hum ...

\- Vous vous êtes disputés ?

\- Non ...

\- Ne me mens pas s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas que tu te disputes avec Natsu à cause de moi, alors demain tu iras t'excuser d'accord ?

\- C'est pas avec Natsu. C'est Lisana. Elle a été très méchante, et en plus tout le temps elle dit des vilaines choses sur toi ...

Happy éclata en pleurs et Lucy le prit dans ses bras.

\- Arrêtes de pleurer Happy, ça ne me fait rien si elle ne m'aime pas. Je sais que toi tu m'aimes et ça me suffit. Viens, je vais te lire une histoire au lit, et on va oublier tout ça.

Lucy regarda Happy endormi contre elle. Cette histoire ne pouvait plus durer. Elle le déposa doucement sur le lit, puis sortit sans un bruit. Natsu devait être chez Gildartz, c'est toujours ce qu'il faisait après une dispute avec Happy. Avec un sourire mauvais, Lucy se dirigea vers chez Natsu. Elle toqua à la porte et attendit que Lisana lui ouvre.

\- Lucy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda froidement Lisana

\- Je suis venue te parler.

\- Parle.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me détestes, et je m'en fiche. Tu peux être méchante avec moi, tu peux dire des choses derrière mon dos, tu peux détourner tous mes amis de moi. Par contre, je t'interdis formellement de t'en prendre à Happy. S'il pleure encore une fois par ta faute, je n'hésiterai pas à le défendre. Suis-je claire ? Bien, je rentre, je ne veux pas qu'il se réveille seul chez moi.

Lisana regarda Lucy partir. Comment osait-elle lui faire la morale et la menacer ? Oh, elle allait lui faire payer. Lisana sourit en trouvant comment détruire la vie de la mage. Quand Natsu rentra, elle se jeta en pleurs dans ses bras en disant que Lucy était venue pour la frapper et la menacer.

\- Impossible, Lucy ne ferait pas ça !

\- Si, regarde, elle m'a frappé

Lisana lui montra un bleu en forme de poing sur ses cotes, et jubila quand elle vit Natsu se décomposer.

Le lendemain matin, Lucy parla longuement avec Happy.

\- Happy, même si tu es triste pour moi, tu dois rentrer avec Natsu. Tu le connais, il doit beaucoup s'inquiété. Je suis sure que Lisana regrette beaucoup ce qu'elle a dit. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne serai pas seule, et on se verra à la guilde ! D'accord ?

Alors qu'elle racontait à ses amis ce qu'il s'était passé la veille avec Lisana, Lucy vit Natsu foncer vers elle.

\- Lucy !

\- Oui ?

\- Comment as-tu osé t'en prendre à Lisana ?

\- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

\- Ne joue pas à l'innocente, dit Lisana, j'ai une preuve. Regarde, sur mes cotes il y a clairement la preuve que tu m'as agressé.

\- Tu ne dis rien ? demanda Natsu

\- Happy, tu te souviens de notre discussion ? Promets-moi de la respecter, demanda Lucy

\- Mais ...

\- Promets le moi s'il te plait.

\- Aye Lucy.

-Parfait. Lisana, je suis déçue. J'ai compris le message, dit Lucy

\- LUCY ! JE VAIS TE TUER ! hurla Mirajane

\- SILENCE, rugit le maitre. Lucy, Lisana, dans mon bureau.

Peu de temps après, Lisana ressortit avec un sourire. Le maitre avait gobé son histoire. Lucy était finie, enfin ! Deux heures après, Lucy sortit accompagnée du maitre, et elle partit après lui avoir fait un câlin. Le maitre semblait triste, et personne n'osa parler.

\- Gajeel, Lévy, Lily, Wendy, Carla, Happy, dans mon bureau.

Dix minutes plus tard, il convoqua Lisana.

\- Dis-moi Lisana, que t'as exactement fait Lucy ? demanda-t-il

\- Elle est venue me voir, m'a insulté, ensuite elle m'a tiré les cheveux et donné un coup de poing. J'ai eu tellement peur si vous-

\- Je vois. Lévy, mets toi face à elle. Montre-moi comment elle t'a frappé Lisana.

\- Elle m'a frappé avec son poing gauche. Pourquoi ?

\- Montre-moi ton bleu.

\- O-oui...

\- Tu avais raison Gajeel. Tu es très observateur. Lisana, raconte-moi encore une fois ce qu'il s'est passé sans me mentir.

Elle s'exécuta, racontant le même mensonge. Cependant, le maitre la regardait d'un air froid, détaché.

\- Lisana, pourquoi la marque que tu porte ne correspond au coup que tu as reçu ? demanda-t-il

\- Je ... J'ai du m'embrouiller. Tout s'est passé si vite !

\- LISANA ! Je vais te le demander une nouvelle fois, dis moi la vérité ! Si tu persistes dans ton mensonge, je serai dans l'obligation de te punir en te bannissant.

Apeurée, Lisana commença à pleurer. Elle voulait détruire Lucy, mais pas au point d'être bannie. Elle finit par avouer tout, et le maitre la congédia. Alors qu'elle était assise au bar, anxieuse, le maitre fit une annonce.

\- Mes enfants, j'ai une triste nouvelle à vous annoncer. Ma fille Lucy nous a quittés.

\- Bon débarras, dit un mage

\- SILENCE ! Elle m'a laissé un message pour vous : "Devenez plus puissants, faites la fierté de la guilde. Grandissez jusqu'à incarner la fierté de la guilde. Chérissez vos vrais amis, car le jour où serez seuls se sont eux qui resteront à vos cotés".

\- Maitre, on s'en fou. Lucy nous a tous menti et elle a agressé Lisana ! cria un mage

\- J'AI DIT SILENCE. Ma fille a laissé un message pour toi aussi Lisana. Elle te demande de prendre soin de Happy, et de te rappeler de ce qu'elle t'a dit.

Alors que Lisana devenait complètement blanche, tous les mages commencèrent à la réconforter en disant que Lucy ne viendrait plus jamais.

\- Je n'ai pas fini ! Je suis déçu de vous mes enfants. Heureusement, 6 d'entre vous sont intelligents. Je tiens à vous remercier Gajeel, Lily, Lévy, Wendy, Carla et Happy. Grâce à vous Lucy a pu supporter pendant tout ce temps l'enfer qu'elle a vécu parmi nous. Je vous ordonne à tous de rentrer chez vous ! Ne venez pas pendant 3 jours. La guilde est en deuil d'avoir perdue une mage si prometteuse.

Happy pleurait à chaudes larmes en demandant à pouvoir lui aussi quitter la guilde pour rejoindre Lucy.

\- Non Happy. Lucy m'a demandé de te rappeler ta promesse si tu voulais la suivre. Ecoutez moi bien. Lucy vous considère tous les six comme ses précieux amis. Je vais vous dire où elle est partie. Lucy est allé à Sabertooth, Sting est venue la chercher tout à l'heure quand je l'ai accompagné dehors. Je sais qu'elle sera bien traitée là-bas. De plus, le maitre de Sabertooth m'a fait une proposition. On pourrait faire des missions conjointement pour que Lucy puisse vous voir souvent. Elle ne vous a pas dit "adieu", mais "à bientôt". Vous la reverrez, je vous le promets.

* * *

Lucy se laissait entrainer par Sting. Quand il s'arrêta, elle lui rentra dedans.

\- Lucy ? Ma belle ? demanda Sting

\- ...

\- Tu peux pleurer tu sais. C'est normal.

Il la prit dans ses bras pendant qu'elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Puis, ils se remirent en route vers Sabertooth. Au moment d'entrer, Lucy s'arrêta.

\- Lucy ?

\- C'est vraiment bon si je viens ici ?

\- Oui, c'est le maitre qui l'a proposé, alors pas de soucis. Regardes moi. Tu vas entrer à Sabertooth. Nous ne remplacerons jamais Fairy Tail, mais tu seras heureuse ici. Tu vas devenir puissante, et vivre ta vie comme tu le souhaites. Tu vas avoir beaucoup de nouveaux amis, et une nouvelle famille. Aller, suis moi, le maitre nous attend.

Alors qu'elle suivait Sting dans la guilde, elle sentait le regard de tous les mages peser sur elle. Soudain, quelqu'un lui sauta dessus.

\- Lucy ! Je suis très heureuse de te revoir malgré les circonstances ! cria une femme

\- Yukino ...

\- Bienvenu. La décision que tu as prise en laissant Lisana s'en sortir est admirable, lui dit un homme

\- Merci Rogue. J'espère faire honneur à cette guilde.

\- Bon, on se bouge, le maitre attend. Je ne veux pas subir sa colère moi, frissonna Sting.

Lucy le suivi avec Yukino et Rogue. D'un coup, une porte s'ouvrit sur Minerva.

\- Ah ! Te voilà enfin !

\- Maitre, désolé du retard, s'excusa Sting

\- MAITRE ? MINERVA ? hurla Lucy

\- Oui, tu ne le savais pas ? Hihi. Bon, tu vas aller te reposer, pleurer toutes les larmes de ton corps, faire ton deuil pour la perte de ta famille, et quand tu iras mieux je te donnerai ta marque. Je suis désolée, mais je suis en pleine conversation avec Makaroff, alors je te confie aux soins de Sting, Rogue et Yukino.

Lucy se fit tirer par Yukino jusque dans une chambre.

\- Voilà ta nouvelle chambre ! Tu va la partager avec nous 3. Bon, je sais que ça doit te surprendre de vivre avec des garçons, mais ici les chambres regroupent les équipes. Donc, c'est comme ça. Tu m'écoutes Lucy ? demanda Yukino

\- Elle n'a pas l'air bien, commenta Sting

\- Elle est déprimée, ajouta Rogue

\- Bon, pas le choix. Rogue, récupère sa valise et range ses affaires. Sting, aide-moi à la mettre dans la salle de bain, je dois la laver.

Le lendemain, après avoir passé la nuit à pleurer, Lucy avait une tête affreuse. Elle s'assis et prit une résolution. A partir de maintenant, elle allait arrêter de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il était temps pour elle de commencer sa nouvelle vie.


	2. Chapter 2

Two-Shot : le pardon de la tigresse

Partie 2 : Un pardon difficile

* * *

 _Deux ans plus tard à Fairy Tail._

Aujourd'hui le maitre était de très bonne humeur. Les mages étaient choqués car il ne l'avait pas été depuis le départ de Lucy. Le maitre demanda à tout le monde de l'écouter, il avait une grande nouvelle à annoncer.

\- Mes enfants, aujourd'hui est un très bon jour ! Nous allons faire notre première mission avec Sabertooth. Une de leur équipe va venir ici. J'ai déjà choisi ceux qui se joindront à eux, j'ai nommé Gajeel, Lévy, Lily, Wendy, Carla et Happy.

Suite à sa déclaration, il y eut de nombreux cris car Natsu ne voulait pas laisser Happy partir.

Soudain, la porte de la guilde s'ouvrit. L'équipe de Sabertooth était là. Le maitre vit entrer Sting, Lecter, Rogue, Frosch, Yukino et Lucy avec un sourire.

Lucy était mal à l'aise, c'était la première fois en deux ans qu'elle revenait à la guilde. Comment serait-elle accueillie ? Apparemment mal. Tout le monde la regardait de travers.

\- Sympa l'ambiance, déclara Sting

\- On a rien contre toi Sting, mais voir Lucy nous donne envie de vomir, dit Mirajane.

Lucy baissa la tête deux seconde avant de la relever et regarder avec mépris ses anciens amis. Elle se laissa faire quand Sting la prit par la taille, Rogue passa les bras autour de son cou, et Yukino attrapa son bras. Elle savait qu'ils faisaient ça pour la soutenir.

\- C'est dommage, dit Yukino, moi je trouve que Lucy ne donne pas du tout envie de vomir, mais de faire des choses plutôt ...

\- Arrêtes ça Yukino, n'étales pas tes fantasmes devant tout le monde, dit Lucy.

Lucy s'avança vers le maitre et lui fit un gros câlin.

\- Comme tu as grandi ma fille ! Regardes toi !

\- C'est vrai, dit Lucy en tournant sur elle même

\- Tu aurais pu mettre une mini jupe, tu sais que j'aime ça, dit le maitre en boudant

\- C'est justement pour ça que je n'en ai pas mis !

\- Où est passée la Lucy naïve et obéissante qui me laissait admirer ses longues jambes ? soupira-t-il

\- Elle a grandi, et je ne vous ai jamais laissé admirer mes jambes !

\- Ahah ! Oui. Mais sincèrement, tu es devenu très belle.

Lucy le savait. Elle était une femme superbe. Tous les magasines se battaient pour qu'elle pose pour eux, même si elle avait toujours refusé. Elle portait un pantalon très moulant blanc qui laissait apparaitre le moindre mouvement de ses muscles quand elle bougeait. Un corset noir aux coutures roses enserrait sa poitrine qui s'était vraiment développée. Des bottines noires avec des motifs roses et blancs complétaient sa tenue. Ses cheveux avaient beaucoup poussés et, malgré qu'ils soient retenus par une queue de cheval haute, ils lui arrivaient en bas des fesses. Elle avait trois piercings à chaque oreille représentant son équipe : un noir pour Rogue, un blanc pour Sting et un bleu pour Yukino. Elle portait fièrement au cou le collier que lui avait offert Happy pour ses 18 ans. Mais, ce qui attirait le plus l'attention dans son apparence, c'était la marque d'appartenance à Sabertooth. Sur son sein droit, ressortant sur sa peau claire, se trouvait sa marque noire.

D'un coup, Lucy fut attaquée, ou plutôt étouffée par Lévy, Wendy, Carla et Happy.

\- Lucy ! Tu nous as beaucoup manqué !

\- Les amis, vous m'avez aussi énormément manqué. Mais je ne me suis pas apitoyé sur mon sort.

\- Hum ... fit Rogue

\- Enfin pas trop longtemps.

\- Juste deux semaines, dis Sting

\- BREF. Je suis très heureuse de vous revoir !

Soudain, Lily rejoignit le câlin général ainsi que Gajeel à la grande surprise de Lucy.

Le maitre les informa que l'équipe n'était pas encore formée puisque Natsu refusait de laisser partir Happy. Avec un soupir, Lucy s'avança vers lui.

\- Natsu tu n'as rien à craindre, je le protègerai comme je l'ai toujours fait.

\- Non, je ne te fais pas confiance, déclara Natsu

\- Que puis-je faire pour te convaincre ?

\- Montre-moi ta force.

\- Qui dois-je combattre ? Erza ? Mirajane ? Laxus ? Toi ?

\- Je ...

\- Je vais le faire, déclara Erza. Je veux voir à quel point tu es forte pour vouloir affronter un mage de rang S.

\- Très bien, allons dehors.

\- Maitre, choisissez trois de mes armures pour que je l'affronte, demanda Erza

\- Prends en 10, lui dit Lucy, je t'attends dehors.

Lucy commença à s'étirer en attendant Erza. Quand elle arriva, le maitre se plaça en juge et annonça le début du combat. Erza lança une centaine d'épées contre Lucy, mais la jeune fille les évita toutes. Elle saisit son fouet et tira Erza au sol. Personne ne parlait, étonné de voir Erza à terre. Même Natsu et Grey ne rivalisaient pas face à elle.

\- On peut commencer sérieusement ? demanda Lucy en soupirant

Erza se changea et mit son armure de la foudre. Lucy appela Ariès et lui demanda de la protéger. Pendant qu'Erza tentait de l'atteindre, en vain, Lucy lança l'Urano Metria. Des météores propulsèrent Erza au sol, détruisant ainsi son armure. Erza se releva et mit son armure la plus puissante. Lucy l'observa puis appela Loki, Sagittarius et Taurus. Les quatre esprits stellaires attaquèrent Erza, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Lucy invoqua Virgo et lui demanda de l'amener derrière Erza. Une fois en place, elle utilisa son fouet pour la jeter à terre. Puis, les 5 esprits stellaires la maintinrent au sol. Erza était abasourdie, sous sa gorge se trouvait la hache de Taurus et elle ne pouvait faire aucun mouvement.

\- Bien, le match est fini. Lucy a gagné, déclara le maitre

\- Merci les amis, vous m'avez bien aidé, dis Lucy en renvoyant ses esprits.

\- J'aurai du t'écouter, mais je me suis obstinée en ne prenant que 3 armures, soupira Erza

Lucy regarda Natsu, et il accepta de laisser partir Happy. Soudain, Yukino cria en voyant l'état de Lucy.

\- Kyaaaa ! Tu es toute sale ! Rogue, Sting, tenez la, je vais arranger ça !

\- Non ! Yukino ne fait pas ça, s'il te plait, demanda Lucy en paniquant

\- Si tu crois que je vais rater cette occasion d'admirer ton corps, tu te trompes !

\- J'ai compris ! Vous pouvez me lâchez les garçons. Cachez-moi, je ne veux pas me retrouver à poil devant tout le monde !

Les garçons s'exécutèrent avec un sourire, faisant rempart de leur corps entre Lucy et les regards des hommes indiscrets. Mais, Happy détaillait tout ce qu'il voyait, si bien que tous avaient le rouge aux joues.

\- C'est quoi cette cicatrice Lucy ? demanda Happy

\- Hein ?

\- Celle sur ta fesse droite, indiqua Sting

\- Ah ! C'est juste un entrainement qui a mal tourné. Ce n'est rien. Bon Yukino tu as fini oui ?

\- Oui oui, tiens tes vêtements.

Alors qu'elle se rhabillait, les garçons commencèrent à partir.

\- Kya ! Sting, Rogue, je n'ai pas fini !

Les concernés se retournèrent et découvrirent Lucy en sous-vêtements sexys. Elle hurla quand elle vit Natsu et Grey la regarder, et le maitre avoir un saignement de nez. Après quelques minutes de cris et quelques coups bien placés, ils rentrèrent dans la guilde.

\- Puisqu'il est tard, restez dormir ici. Il y a une chambre de libre, mais avec un seul lit, dit le maitre

\- De quelle taille le lit ? demanda calmement Rogue

\- King size pourquoi ?

\- Alors c'est bon ! déclara Sting

Lucy et son équipe s'assirent à une table avec ses amis. Ils commandèrent une bière chacun, mais Mirajane en amenant une en moins sans un mot.

\- Pas le choix, je vais partager la mienne avec toi Lucy, déclara Sting

\- Toi ? Partager ta bière ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ? demanda Lucy suspicieuse

\- Tu ne nous tapes plus le matin pendant une semaine !

\- Hors de question ! Le jour où vous arrêterez de vous glisser tous les trois à poil dans mon lit j'arrêterai de vous frapper !

La discussion devint vite joyeuse, Lecter racontant les déboires de Lucy. Tout le monde riait à en pleurer quand Natsu et Grey s'assirent avec eux.

\- Et alors, quand Lucy remarqua que Sting avait volé tous ses soutins-gorges pour les accrocher dans la guilde, elle a bien failli le tuer !

\- AHAHAHAHAHAH !

\- Hum hum, fit Natsu

Tout le monde se tut, et Lucy commença à trembler. Remarquant son trouble, Sting la souleva et l'installa entre lui et Rogue. Tandis que Rogue tirait Lucy contre lui, Sting s'appuya sur elle en la prenant par la taille. Yukino s'installa sur les genoux de Rogue et caressa doucement la tête de Lucy. Devant ce spectacle, Lévy fit un bisou à Lucy avant de partir avec Gajeel et Lily. Wendy suivit le mouvement en saluant Lucy.

\- Lucy, moi aussi je peux faire un câlin ? demanda Happy en se nichant contre ses seins

Elle vit Lisana s'approcher et frapper Natsu et Grey. Les deux mages soupirèrent et la suivirent.

\- Regardez ça, entendit-elle Mirajane dire, on a réussit à se débarrasser de cette sorcière.

\- Ne les écoutes pas, dis doucement Yukino

\- On devrait les remercier tu sais, ajouta Sting

\- Grâce à eux, nous t'avons rencontré, continua Rogue

Lucy vit Lecter et Frosch entrainer Happy avec eux et se diriger vers Lisana.

\- Tu es Lisana ? demanda Lecter

\- Oui, qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle

\- On vient te remercier, Lucy est à nous grâce à toi, lui dit Lecter

\- Fro pense la même chose ! déclara le chat déguisé en grenouille.

Puis, les deux chats revinrent vers eux avec un grand sourire tandis que Lisana tremblait.

Happy conduisit l'équipe de Sabertooth à leur chambre et partit chez lui. Comme il n'y avait pas de douche dans la chambre, Lucy proposa d'aller dans les bains de la guilde. Une fois à l'entrée de ceux-ci, Sting commença à pleurer.

\- C'est pas juste ! Pourquoi des bains séparés ? demanda-t-il

\- Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, répondit Lucy, et puis les bains mixtes à la guilde ont été construits spécialement pour toi. N'attends pas que tout le monde soit si libéré que toi. Allez dans votre bain les garçons et mettez vous près du paravent. On va se mettre de l'autre coté, comme ça on pourra parler ensemble.

Lucy et Yukino entrèrent dans le bain, mais personne n'était là. Elles s'assirent près du paravent et commencèrent à parler avec les garçons.

\- Arrêtes de te plaindre, je te laverai les cheveux demain à l'hôtel Rogue. Kya ! Arrêtes Yukino !

\- Que fais-tu ? demanda Sting

\- Je malaxe ses seins pour qu'ils continuent à grossir héhé, répondit Yukino

\- Aaah ! Arrêtes ça ! Aidez-moi les garçons !

Sting et Rogue sautèrent par dessus le paravent et séparèrent les deux femmes. Lucy se cachait derrière eux tandis que Yukino tentait de l'attraper. Soudain, ils entendirent un cri et virent Lisana.

\- Ah ! Mais ... Dis donc Lucy, je ne savais pas que tu étais devenue la salope de Saber-

Lisana ne put pas finir sa phrase qu'elle se retrouvait à terre sous Yukino très énervée.

\- Arrêtes Yukino, laisses la. Les garçons, je sors, retournez de votre coté. Ne lui fais pas de mal, dis Lucy en sortant.

Elle se dépêcha d'aller dans sa chambre et de se coucher. Pendant ce temps, Yukino dévisageait Lisana.

\- Tu n'es qu'une petite garce, tu n'as aucun droit de juger Lucy, dit-elle froidement. Si tu recommences ne serait-ce qu'une fois, je te tuerai. Même si Lucy sera énervée, elle me pardonnera. Compris ?

\- O-Oui ...

Lucy, les yeux fermés dans son lit, sentit Rogue et Sting se coucher à coté d'elle. Sting se mit dos à elle, et Lucy passa le bras au dessus de son ventre. Elle sentit Rogue se coller à elle et mettre sa main sur sa hanche. Malgré cette position ambiguë, il n'y avait rien de sexuel entre eux. Quand Yukino entra, elle râla car Rogue avait pris sa place. Lucy la sentit se coucher derrière Rogue et sentit sa main caresser ses cheveux.

\- Merci les amis, je vous aime ... chuchota Lucy

\- Nous aussi, répondit Rogue

\- Juste une question.

\- Oui ? demanda Sting

\- Pourquoi vous êtes tous à poil ?

Dans un immense fou rire, une bataille de polochons acharnée débuta, et Lucy s'avoua vaincue quand les trois traitres l'attaquèrent de concert. Epuisée, elle s'endormit contre ses amis.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le maitre décida d'aller réveiller l'équipe de Sabertooth. Sans frapper, il entra et se figea. Détournant les yeux, il cria pour réveiller les dormeurs. Puis, il osa poser LA question : pourquoi ils étaient tous nus ? Lucy qui s'éveillait frappa ses trois amis morts de rire quand elle remarqua qu'ils l'avaient déshabillé pendant son sommeil. Lecter entraina le maitre loin de la chambre pendant que Lucy hurlait comme une folle.

\- Fais comme si tu n'avais rien vu, conseilla le chat

\- Mais ...

\- Sting, Rogue et Yukino aiment sentir la chaleur d'une peau quand ils dorment. Alors, quand Lucy s'endort des fois ils la déshabillent pour pouvoir bien dormir.

\- Mais ...

\- Oublie. Le dernier qui a mentionné leur sale habitude a fini à l'hôpital. Laisse tomber.

\- D'accord.

Une fois les problèmes matinaux réglés, ils se rendirent dans la salle commune pour prendre un déjeuner. Cependant, comme la veille, Mirajane ne servit pas Lucy qui grignota dans les assiettes de ses amis. Une fois rassasiés, ils allèrent voir le maitre pour avoir les détails de la mission.

\- Eh bien ... Vous allez devoir anéantir une guilde noire, dis le maitre en se dandinant

\- C'est tout ? demanda Yukino

\- Non. Vous devez sauver les enfants séquestrés dans leur guilde. Je sais que ce n'est pas une mission simple, mais le conseil a refusé d'en faire une S-quest.

\- Je comprends, dit Sting, mais pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Nous partons de suite !

Tous se dirigèrent vers la sortie, déterminés à sauver au plus vite les enfants. Sur le chemin, ils mirent au point une stratégie. Wendy ferait semblant d'être une enfant normale puis se laisserait capturer pour rejoindre les enfants. Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, et leurs exceeds respectifs attaqueraient la guilde le lendemain matin pour faire diversion. Les filles en profiteraient pour retrouver Wendy et faire sortir les enfants par derrière à l'aide de Virgo. Leur plan démarra quand Wendy fut capturée par les mages de la guilde noire. Discrètement, ils les suivirent jusqu'à leur guilde. Le lendemain, comme prévu, les garçons attaquèrent la guilde. Une fois tous les mages dehors, du moins espérait Lucy, les filles se glissèrent dans la guilde. Elles cherchèrent Wendy qui se trouvait dans les cachots du sous-sol. Virgo creusa un tunnel vers la ville la plus proche, et Wendy et Yukino guidèrent les enfants en sécurité. Lucy surveillait les couloirs, guettant le moindre signe de vie. Soudain, elle entendit quelqu'un marcher vers elle. Elle invoqua Ariès qui boucha le tunnel et se prépara à combattre. Elle fut totalement surprise quand elle vit l'ancien maitre de PhantomLord, José, apparaitre devant elle.

\- Vous ? Que faites-vous ici ? demanda-t-elle avec rage

\- Je viens détruire la souris qui a libérer mes prisonniers. Jeune fille, cela fait deux fois que tu te dresses face à moi, et c'est une fois de trop.

\- Vous êtes de maitre de cette guilde ?

Pendant qu'elle le faisait parler, Lucy faisait des signes dans son dos à l'intention de Happy. Celui ci compris parfaitement le message et acquiesça sans un bruit.

\- José, connaissez-vous la prophétie concernant la résurrection de Zeref ?

\- Bien sur ! Pourquoi ?

\- Savez-vous qui sont les deux dernières constellationnistes en vie ?

\- Non ...

\- Il s'agit de moi et d'une autre fille. Vous rappelez-vous du nombre de clefs nécessaires au rituel ?

\- Oui, six clefs d'or. Combien en possèdes-tu ?

\- 10 clefs d'or.

\- Pourquoi me dis-tu tout cela ? demanda soudain José

\- Parce que je ne veux pas mourir. Alors je vous fais comprendre que vous n'avez aucun intérêt à me tuer. Et puis, j'ai pu gagner du temps comme ça.

\- Hein ? Il est passé où le chat bleu ?

\- Parti, avec mes clefs bien sur.

\- Espèce de petite insolente ! Tu vas gouter à mon pouvoir !

Lucy vit José l'attaquer avec des ombres, et après avoir encaissé des coups pendant 10 minutes, elle s'évanouit.

* * *

Happy volait à toute vitesse, ses amis exceeds le suivant en portant les mages. Il pleurait en serrant les clefs de son amie contre lui. Il devait absolument retransmettre son message à tout le monde !

\- Happy, où est Lucy ? demanda Sting

\- ...

\- Réponds-moi ! Et qu'est-ce que tu tiens contre toi ?

\- Je ... Lucy m'a donné ses clefs et m'a ordonné de partir. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne mourrait pas à cause d'une prophétie. On doit rejoindre les enfants, les mettre en sécurité, et aller prévenir le maitre. C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit.

Personne ne dit rien, et ils accélérèrent pour arriver au plus vite. Une fois les enfants en sécurité, ils foncèrent à la guilde. Happy raconta au maitre tout ce qu'il avait vu, entendu et ce que lui avait demandé Lucy. Le maitre devint tout blanc.

\- Mon dieu ! Vite, il faut que je prévienne Minerva ! cria le maitre

\- Dépêchez vous s'il vous plait, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps, dit Yukino complètement affolée

\- Calmes toi Yukino ! Appelles un de tes esprits pour qu'il passe le message à tous les esprits stellaires : personne ne doit répondre à un appel de Lucy, dit Rogue

\- Happy, donne-moi les clefs de Lucy, on va les envoyer dans le monde des esprits, ordonna Sting

\- Mais enfin, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Laxus

\- Pas le temps d'expliquer. Lucy est en danger, on doit aller la chercher de suite, répondit Sting

\- Calmez-vous et expliquez-vous ! rugit-il

\- Laxus ... Lucy s'est sacrifiée pour que je puisse m'enfuir, sanglota Happy. Elle a laissé José obtenir une des clefs pour la résurrection de Zeref. Mais, elle m'a confié ses clefs pour qu'il ne puisse pas faire le rituel. Il doit être furieux...

Personne n'osait parler, les mages avaient la tête baissée.

\- Pourquoi alors vous êtes si désespérés? José ne pourra pas le ramener à la vie alors tout va bien, déclara Lisana

\- Tout ne va pas bien, explosa Lévy, il va la torturer jusqu'à qu'elle lui dise où sont ses clefs ! Es tu donc si méchante ? Comme si mentir pour que Lucy quitte la guilde n'étais pas suffisant tu veux qu'elle soit torturée à mort?

\- Mais arrêtes Lévy, elle ne va pas mourir ! Elle ne dira jamais où se cache Happy ! Et si elle craque elle nous attirera inutilement des ennuis ! Si elle meurt au moins on aura un souci en moins! hurla Lisana

\- CA SUFFIT ! J'en ai marre de ton comportement Lisana, intervint le maitre. Je n'ai rien dit quand tu as mentit pour que Lucy quitte la guilde car elle me l'a demandé. Mais cette fois tu dépasses les bornes ! Quand on aura récupéré Lucy, tu seras puni pour ton comportement, et ne t'attends à aucune clémence de ma part !

Tout le monde avait les yeux grands ouverts, essayant de comprendre les paroles du maitre.

\- Sabertooth se dirige vers la guilde de José, que ceux qui veulent sauver Lucy me suive ! Je ne laisserai pas ma fille souffrir une seconde fois ! Fairy Tail entre en guerre contre José !

Sur ces mots, le maitre sortit de la guilde, suivi par les amis de Lucy.

\- Lisana, demanda froidement Natsu, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- J'ai mentit ! Elle ne m'a jamais frappé ! J'étais tellement énervée qu'elle ait prit ma place parmi vous que j'ai voulu qu'elle disparaisse ! Je me fiche qu'elle meure, du moment qu'elle ne vienne plus jamais prendre ma place !

Lisana se prit une gifle et regarda sa soeur.

\- Tu as été ignoble Lisana ! Nous t'avons tous fait confiance, nous t'avons défendu ! Je pars aider le maitre !

La guilde se vida, et Lisana se retrouva seule à pleurer son amertume.

* * *

Lucy était enchainée à un mur. José se trouvait en face d'elle, un fouet en main, lui demandant où était parti le chat. Malgré les coups, la douleur, le sang, Lucy ne disait rien. Quand elle s'évanouissait, il la réveillait en lui jetant de l'eau froide au visage. Lucy fit le vide dans sa tête, se concentrant sur ses amis. Un coup ! _Sting, Rogue ..._ Un coup ! _Yukino, L_ _é_ _vy ..._ Un coup ! _Gajeel, Wendy ..._ Un coup ! _Happy ..._ José commençait à s'impatienter et pris une barre de fer chauffée à blanc. Avec horreur, Lucy le vit avancer vers elle. Alors qu'il allait la marquer, une grande explosion à l'étage de la guilde retentit. José sortit en courant, la laissant seule avec sa douleur. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir brutalement et des mains la soutenir pour la détacher.

\- Lucy, tout va bien, on va te sortir de là, lui dit Sting en la soutenant. Aide-moi à la soutenir Rogue ! Yukino tu ouvres le chemin et tue quiconque nous barre le chemin

\- J'ai rien dit ... J'ai tenu bon ... J'ai rien dit, pleurait Lucy

Quand elle sentit l'air frais sur son visage, elle s'évanouit, rassurée d'être sauvée. Elle se réveilla quand des bras la soulevèrent. Elle sourit faiblement à Sting tandis que Wendy la soignait.

\- Merci les amis ...

\- C'est normal, mais ne refais plus un coup comme ça hein, lui dit Yukino

\- Oui, mais c'était la seule solution pour sauver les enfants et protéger Happy, j'avais promis ...

\- Ouais, mais regarde dans quel état tu es, dit Rogue en lui caressant la joue

\- Désolée de vous avoir inquiété ...

Elle s'endormit entourée de ses amis, fière d'avoir tenu tête à José.

Happy regardait Lucy, en larmes, et se roula en boule sur elle. Il se sentait soulagé, Wendy avait dit qu'avec un peu de repos Lucy irait mieux.

Minerva et Makaroff emmenèrent José au conseil après avoir ordonné à leurs mages de rentrer dans leurs guildes respectives.

Lucy se réveilla dans l'infirmerie de Sabertooth. Elle avait mal de partout, mais elle s'obligea à se lever pour manger un morceau. Quand elle entra dans la salle commune, elle sauta sur Yukino, Rogue et Sting, contente d'être en vie et de pouvoir les voir. Après quelques jours de repos, Minerva ordonna à l'équipe de se rendre à Fairy Tail pour les remercier de leur aide.

Lorsque Lucy se trouva derrière les portes de son ancienne guilde, elle n'eut aucun doute, aucune appréhension. Elle se moquait de leur réaction, elle voulait juste remercier le maitre et ses amis puis repartir. Quand elle entra, le calme régnait dans la guilde, et personne ne la regardait. Avec un haussement d'épaule, elle avança. Après le mépris, l'ignorance ? Très bien. Elle s'assit à une table et commença à discuter avec son équipe. Ils commandèrent 4 bières, mais personne ne leur répondit. Soupirant, elle passa derrière le bar et servit 4 verres avant de rejoindre ses amis. Quand la porte de la guilde s'ouvrit, Lucy sauta dans les bras de Lévy.

\- Merci les amis ! Vous m'avez sauvé ! Je vous aime !

Ils s'installèrent tous à table et commencèrent à rigoler. Soudain, Gajeel se leva en frappa ses mains sur la table.

\- Y'en a marre ! Excusez vous ! Vous n'avez pas été assez odieux comme ça ? demanda-t-il en regardant la guilde

\- ...

\- Lucy, le maitre doit être en train de parler avec Lisana. Il s'est vraiment fâché contre elle, dit Wendy

Lucy se leva et courut vers le bureau du maitre. Elle ouvrit la porte sans frapper. Lisana pleurait face au maitre qui était très très en colère.

\- Mais que faites-vous maitre ? demanda Lucy en entrant

\- Je fais ce que j'aurai du faire depuis longtemps. Lisana va être bannie en punition de tout le mal qu'elle a fait.

\- Ah non ! Certainement pas !

\- Lucy ... Je suis désolée ... J'ai été aveuglé par la jalousie ... sanglota Lisana

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je sais que ton retour a été difficile pour toi. Je comprends parfaitement tes actes. Donc, maitre, ne la bannissait pas !

\- Comment peux-tu la pardonner ? Par sa faute tu as été humilié, rejeté, et finalement tu as quitté la guilde !

\- Maitre ! Lisana a juste agi sous le coup de la jalousie. Je suis très heureuse, je devrai même la remercier car j'ai pu trouver de vrais amis. Ma vie m'appartiens, chaque jour est agréable.

\- Lucy, merci ... Je suis tellement désolée, pleurait Lisana

\- Tu peux l'être Lisana ! cria le maitre

\- Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! Si vous voulez vraiment la punir j'ai la solution parfaite ! Interdisez-lui de faire des missions et faites la travailler comme femme de ménage pour la guilde. Elle pourra se repentir tout en restant auprès de sa famille et de ses amis. Il y a eu assez de drames comme ça vous ne pensez pas ?

\- Si. Même si tout le monde s'excuse, tu ne reviendras pas hein? demanda tristement le maitre

\- En effet. Je suis très bien à Sabertooth, et je vis chaque jour pleinement. Quoiqu'il arrive, je resterai avec Sting, Rogue et Yukino. Je les aime de tout mon coeur. Bien sur, j'aime aussi Fairy Tail, mais je suis bien avec eux.

\- Je vois, soupira le maitre

\- C'est ma faute, sanglotait Lisana, en plus maintenant tout le monde me déteste ...

Lucy gifla Lisana et la regarda durement.

\- Ressaisis-toi Lisana ! Oui tu as fait une grosse bêtise, mais ce n'est pas la fin du monde ! Tu vas aller présenter tes excuses à tout le monde et leur expliquer tes raisons. Moi, je vais te laisser ma place, et tu vas bien t'occuper de la guilde. Tu as compris ?

\- O-oui.

\- Bien, tout est arrangé alors. Je peux repartir l'esprit tranquille. Il faut qu'on parte bientôt en mission, sinon on ne pourra pas payer notre chambre. Je vous laisse.

Lucy ressortit du bureau du maitre et se dirigea vers ses amis. Elle leur expliqua doucement que tout était arrangé. Alors qu'elle allait lancer le départ, Lisana s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda de passer l'après midi à la guilde. Avec un soupir, elle accepta. Comme si rien n'était arrivé, elle reprit sa conversation avec ses amis, et très vite l'ambiance devint plus légère.

\- Tu sais Sting, Lucy était aussi violente quand elle était dans la guilde, dit Happy

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis stupide chat ? cria la concernée

\- Yukino, sauves moi, supplia Happy

\- Mais avec plaisir !

Yukino saisi les seins de Lucy pour les masser tandis que Lévy et Wendy l'immobilisait.

\- Traitresses ! Je ne me vengerai ! Kyaaaa ! Arrêtes Yukino ! A l'aiiiiiiide !

Sting et Rogue l'aidèrent et la mirent en sécurité derrière eux. Gajeel réfléchissait en silence.

\- C'est pour ça qu'ils sont si gros ? demanda-t-il soudainement

\- Oui ! Tous les jours je les masse, répondit Yukino en souriant

D'un coup, Gajeel attrapa Lévy et lui fit la même chose sous le regard choqué de Lucy.

\- Arrêtes Gajeel ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais à Lévy ? s'écria-t-elle

\- Je fais pousser les seins de ma copine, un problème ?

\- VOUS ETES ENSEMBLE ?!

Ils passèrent l'après midi ainsi, riant, se disputant, et oubliant tout ce qui les entouraient. Finalement, Erza vint vers eux.

\- Hum. Lucy ? Je voudrai te présenter mes excuses, enfin nos excuses à tous...

\- Je vois. Et ?

\- Je comprends que tu ne nous pardonnes pas mais ...

\- Je vous pardonne à une condition !

\- Laquelle ? Tout ce que tu voudras !

\- N'excluez pas Lisana. Elle vous expliquera, alors essayez de la comprendre, dit Lucy avec un sourire.

Après avoir accepté les excuses de toute la guilde, ce qui prit un bon moment, Lucy rentra chez elle en compagnie de Sting, Rogue et Yukino. Son quotidien pouvait reprendre normalement, tout finissait bien.


End file.
